


Soft Day

by laughingbutinspanish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flash Fic, Lazy Mornings, M/M, i want to this to be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingbutinspanish/pseuds/laughingbutinspanish
Summary: Really short fic thats very soft i promisenot beta'd





	Soft Day

Quiet days were worth their weight in gold. No work, no teammates, no emergencies to worry about. Just basking and loving every moment of each others company. They’d always been early risers having a trouble waking up past ten so they compromised and just laid in each others arms a couple of hours longer talking and laughing. Keith would eventually leave their little love cocoon and make breakfast while Shiro trails behind him and turns on some music changing positions between standing at Keith's back while he wrapped his arms around Keith's waist and grabbing Keith's hands to sway back and forth while he hummed to the music. Keith would lay his head on Shiro's chest while he watched the stove. They'd turn and to resume cooking just for Shiro to grab his hand the next chance he got to turn them to get back into their slow shuffle, around the kitchen. They were warm and calm. Nothing better than being with their favorite person, and relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if you did


End file.
